Green Tea Mousse
Green tea mousse-kun (better known as Maa-kun) is one of the many characters from the "dessert anime" series. He was created by tumblr user, Zerisia and has his own askblog here. Appearance First appearance: (Original) Maa-kun has olive green hair with blueberry colored eyes. His outfit consists a zip up green jacket with a clasp, striped vest, white button up shirt fitted with a gradient red-yellow tie, green slacks and white dress boots. Maa-kun also wears accessories such as the chocolate bracelet on his right wrist, a simple brown stud on his right ear and a drop diamond earring on his left. One of his side bangs (his left and our right) is longer than the other. He possesses a slim and tall figure with his height standing around 5'11' (180cm). Second appearance: (Ken's takeover) Maa-kun's earrings are replaced by red studs and he no longers wears a tie or his green jacket. Instead, he wears a white button up collar shirt with a green vest adorned with two strawberry buttons. Much like his first outfit, his pants are relatively the same and his shoes are still white except this time with brown lining. His chocolate diamond that Maa-kun originally wore as an earring has been reused as a bracelet. Third appearance: (during GDA's revival) Maa-kun's third outfit is consisted of elements from his first and second combined. His dangle earring, red tie and his chocolate bracelet is back. He now, however, wears white laced up military boots instead of his usual shoes. Maa-kun wears an inner under shirt underneath his button top layered with a green blazer. Personality Maa-kun is usually very friendly and open to everyone he meets. He appears as a big brother type of character and is easily embarrassed/shy. As an easygoing fellow, Maa-kun tends to get along with everyone he meets. He speaks in a polite manner most of the time. He is also quite modest, never the one to take compliments himself. Though rare, he may come to tease others from time to time. One of his quirks is calling girls not by their names, but by "hime" meaning "princess". In response, some have even referred to him as "ouji" and "prince". Kuro: Kuro is the darker side to Maa-kun.When he takes over completely, Maa-kun's hair turns black and his eye color becomes golden yellow with cat-like irises. A majority of his clothes also become black and green. He tends to threaten to kill people who speak to him but doesn't quite act on it unless they've crossed the line. Often times, Kuro appears cold and would even degrade others. Since he doesn't like calling desserts by their own name, Kuro gives them nicknames based on what they wear. Despite his rough exterior, this inverted dessert may appear like a tsundere since he doesn't quite know how to react to compliments. Background There isn't much info on Maa-kun yet but he was supposedly created when his baker, Rui was suffering from depression. She had created him out a hobby by accident. Maa-kun's personality was quite different in the beginning and much like the actual tea, he's was bitter about not being made with "love" and caused trouble around as Kuro, his inverted/black personality. But as he spent more time with his baker and learning to understand her, his temper slowly died down. He began to treat Rui with more kindness and served to treat others the same. Relationships Doesn't know everyone yet but hopes to become friends with as many as he can. *'Ohagi-chan': Adorable and cute. He sees her as a loveable and fun person to be around. Maa-kun often teases her when he can. Currently in a relationship with her. *'White chocolate raspberry truffle ice cream-kun' (Ken): Maa-kun's flirty older brother who teases him a lot. *'Trifle-chan': Bubbly and kind and one hell of a magical girl. They're also battle buddies. *'Sweet potato pie-chan': One of the first few desserts that Maa-kun met. A sweet and kind southern girl. *'Chocolate turtle-kun': Maa-kun's best friend. "Cain" is the dessert that he knows for the longest time. Cain tends to nitpick at Maa-kun because of his personality (they're opposites in a way). *'Chocolate pocky-chan': Tsundere girl that he can't help but to tease. He finds her reactions amusing and entertaining. *'Klepon-san': Matcha-kun's adorable little sibling. Energetic and very bubbly. *'Cake Pop-chan': Another of Maa-kun's sibling. He sees her as his baby sister and dotes on her a lot. *'Cake Pop-kun': Often teases Maa-kun about his relationship with Ohagi-chan. *'Gateau Au Chocolat-chan': Like Cake Pop-kun, she teases Maa-kun A LOT. In a way, he kind of see her as a mischievious little demon girl. *'Mikan Jelly-tan': One of the desserts that Maa-kun feels relaxed and comfortable around. He gets along with her very well. *'Milky Chuchu Bar': Often likes to prank and tease Maa-kun. He actually doesn't mind being around Chu-kun and considers him to be one of his closest friends. *'Sakura Kanten': Adorable bunny girl that he met a few times. All he knows is that her hair is very fluffy. *'Blue Velvet:' Maa-kun sees Blue as an the cool sisterly figure. *'Rhubarb pie-kun:' A unique fellow that he still has a lot to learn about. Maa-kun had few mishaps encounters with him usually during their M!As. *'Mocha-kun:' The shota that Maa-kun really likes being around. It makes him feel much like a father. *'Mango Pudding-chan': The loli that Maa-kun adores very much. Unlike Mocha-kun, he sees himself more like an older brother to her. *'Black Forrest Mousse-chan:' Maa-kun first met her on twitter and then again briefly after his disappearance. He sees her much like a younger sibling and even calls her "small lady" due to her politeness. But she had more encounters with Maa-kun's inverted personality rather than his normal self. Trivia *Matcha-kun's habit of referring girls as "hime" began first with his baker, Rui. Eventually, he stopped and ended up calling her by name.. *Fortune telling. Maa-kun likes telling people's fortunes by using kau cim/omikuji sticks. Whenever he's doing this, he can be seen wearing white rectangular framed glasses. *Though he may not look like it, he's also skilled with a sword. Has a personalized katana dipped in black and green. He called it the Tea Leaf Blade. *A light sleeper and wakes up easily if he feels something is wrong. *Although Maa-kun appears to be a gentleman on the outside, he's a yandere on the inside and a sadistic killer as well. This is when he turns into his alternate personality which goes by the name, Kuro. Though his personality is dark when this happens, Kuro tries to refrain from killing other desserts and mostly targets anons that annoy him. *Favorite food is dark chocolate (because of its bitter and sweet taste). *Headcanon voice Sample (Seiyuu: Nobuhiko Okamoto) Gallery original.png|Original design greenteafullbody.png|Original fullbody outfit Maa-kun revamped.png|Maa-kun's second outfit couple.png|Maa-kun with Ohagi-chan on Valentine's Day tumblr_inline_nc8rw7HPTI1sxj257.png|Maa-kun's inverted persona: Kuro wet maa-kun.png|He's actually quite built... Category:Characters Category:Other